The Switch
by GrandFanfic
Summary: What happens if Ban and Himiko switched bodies for a day! Will Ban and Himiko be able to get their bodies back ? Ban x Himiko. My very first fanfic. PLEASE PLEASE rate and review !Sorry if the characters are a bit out. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1: 6:00am The weird dream

" **_The Switch "_**

Author's note : Nope, do not own GetBackers. My very very first fanfic . So please rate and review !!! Here goes …

This is going to be tricky as Ban and Himiko switch bodies. If 'Ban ' is mention , it is Ban spiritually not physically same goes to Himiko.

Italic words are thoughts.

Chapter 1 : 6.00 am – The weird dream

" _No one must know about this…… no one …… "_

Kudo Himiko woke up from her dream , more like a nightmare. She dreamt she had switched bodies with someone, not just anybody , but that arrogant fool _Ban_.

_Ban, how she hated him for killing her brother…… How she… how she… like his spiky brown hair… vivid blue eyes…… WAKE UP KUDO HIMIKO !!!!!!_

Himiko hated it when she has that kind of thought. _But he's so charming…_ Trying to brush that thought away , she tried to get up but felt something beside her. Annoyed, she spun around and saw…… GINJI?!?!?!

" NANI …? " Himiko almost screamed. Her voice sounded… sounded so manly, so… so … much like Ban's ! What is Ginji doing on her bed!?

" Ban – chan its.. its only 6 o'clock in the morning ……"

"NANI???"

Trying to remain calm, Himiko got out from the bed and went to the mirror. To her horror, a spiky brown haired guy looked at her. "WHAT!? I DON'T REMEMBER ME PUTTING BAN'S PICTURE ON THE MIRROR!!!"

"Ban….. just one more minute…"

Himiko stifled a cry…Her spectacles dropped, _what?! I don't even wear a _spectaclesHimiko looked at the purple glasses on the floor, _am I really Ban?_

0000000000000000000000000000

Ban had the same weird dream… switching bodies with that brat Himiko…

_I will never even dream about that ! ( too bad too late )_

Ban opened his eyes, and tried to pushed his purple glasses up, nothing, nothing at all. He feel around his face… no glasses … _that Ginji must' ve took it away and act like Mr. Cool Guy again… _Ban looked around, a small desk, a TV, a computer, _A COMPUTER!? If we can even afford a computer it can't even work ! This is… this is… Himiko's room ! What am I doing here ? and … and… why am I even wearing her clothes???!! _Ban thought as he looked at his shirt… a violet- blue blouse just like the colour of Himiko's eyes.

He ran to the toilet and stared at his own reflection … _The dream ! Is it true?!?! _

The phone rang. Ban hesitated, then picked up the phone .

" Hello, Himiko spea-" Ban stopped midway… his voice is an octave higher then usual… .

He tried again with his best Himiko-like voice " Hello, Himiko speaking."

" I am Himiko you dim-wit !!! " Ban's voice is projected through the speaker.

" HIMIKO !!! WHAT HAPPENED?? LETS MEET OUTSIDE HONKY TONK NOW!!! "with that Ban put the phone down.

Himiko waited and waited… finally she saw herself wearing a rather revealing clothes.

00000000000000000000000000000

"WHY DID YOU WEAR THAT?!?! AND WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? "

" Hey, hey Himiko calm down now… I just saw this in your closet and thought… thought that it looks good on me.. I mean you. Sorry bout being late, I could'nt figure how to wear the … wear the … you know what ." Ban replied with a very embarrassed look on his face.

" Okay . Just don't do it again. So is anyone going to tell me what's going on here? I woke up finding myself sleeping besides Ginji and a disgusting cigarette in my mouth. I also had a dream…… about this…… and a voice tells me that no one should ever know about this."

" Yeah, me too… and that we are going to be like this for a day… Do I look sexy?"

Himiko gave him a disgusted look " NANI ?!!! I cant take anymore of this … I am stuck in your disgusting body and smoke-filled lungs for a day . By the way , you'd better not smoke and harm my lungs "

" Baka! I don't like this any more than you do so if we are going to get through this day, we will have to co-operate. Lets go to Honky Tonk and discuss about this … "

With that, Ban crossed his arms and shook his butt from left to right trying to do catwalk.

" BAN…… STOP THAT"

00000000000000000000000000000

That's the end of my very first chapter….. Please rate and review. Will do more if you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2: 7:00am Learning

"**_The Switch_**"

Author's note : Nope, don't own GetBackers…Sorry if the characters are out though. Please please rate and review !!! Sorry if the story is a bit rush.

Chapter 2 : 7.00am -Learning to be each other.

Paul was reading the newspaper when they entered Honky Tonk and Natsumi was no where in sight.

" Morning Himiko, coffee without sugar? "

"Hai-" Himiko answered but it was too late.

" Not you Ban ! I was talking to Himiko! " Paul was getting annoyed.

" Hai ! " Ban could not control his laughter any longer and burst out laughing.

00000000000000000000000000

After Paul gave Ban his coffee, Himiko and Ban got down to business.

" We must get back our bodies by the end of today if not we'll just have to stay like this forever . "

" How do you know? " Himiko asked suspiciously.

" Instinct. Okay remember the dream? No one must know about this switching thing so we've got to learn to act like each other first. "

The door opened, it was Natsumi. " Ban-chan, Himiko-san "

" Yo." Himiko replied with her best Ban-like voice.

" Great. You're a fast learner. Shoot! Ginji's coming…"

The door opened again and a blond haired guy entered Honky Tonk with a bright usual smile in his face .

" Ban-chan where've you gone. I was so worried about you… and… and… Himiko-san you're here too? "

" Yo."

" Cant you say something else?! " Ban whispered careful not to let Ginji hear him.

" Like what? This is what you always say… "

" Ban, is anything wrong? "

" Just do something! "

Himiko stood up and went beside Ginji and punched him in the head. " Oww… Ban- chan what's that for ?!?!" Ginji replied rubbing the sore spot, almost in tears.

_There's going to be lots of things to learn……_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kazuki , Juubei and Hevn stared at Himiko and Ban who are sitting in a corner talking to each other.

" I thought they were enemies? Did I miss something? " Kazuki eyed Ginji suspiciously. Ginji just shrugged and smiled.

" I had enough of this…something's going on all right, Ban didn't even notice my boobs today.." Hevn was getting bored. " I will get down with this matter…"

00000000000000000000000000000000

After about an hour talk, Ban and Himiko finally learned more of each other, Ban taught Himiko a rough idea of the 200kg snake bite while Himiko taught Ban how to balance a veil in the hand and which poison is most effective. Then something caught Ban's eye- it was a man- about 30 years old and wore a red coat which covers his shoe.

When the red guy saw Ban, he started to run._ He looks like the one in my dream……_ Ban immediately gave chase with a puzzled Himiko behind him.

" Ba-.. I mean Himiko what's going on ? "

_There's something weird about that guy and I'm going to find out what…_

Ban and Himiko followed the guy all the way into a small passage way leading to the sewers. Then the guy stopped and turned around with a sinister grin on his face, one even sinister than Akabane s'." You've got to be a fool to follow me here… FOOLS ! HAHHAHAHHAHA ! " the guy threw his head back and laughed.

" Who are you ?!" Himiko was the first to speak.

" I am you WORST NIGHTMARE !!! KUDO HIMIKO…… THE VOODOO CHILD, THE LAST CHILDREN……"

_How did he know …?_

" Who… who…are you?" Himiko replied suddenly sounding like a frightened child.

" Kaisha Yuki , one of the best black magic user. " Ban replied emotionlessly.

" Yes…. just what I had expected from you… Mido Ban…..lets stop playing and get down to business…"

Kaisha clapped his hands and the floor opened between them……

000000000000000000000000000

To be continued. Thanks for reading Please rate and review !!!


	3. Chapter 3: 9:00am Sekai Tuigo Part 1

"_**The Switch"**_

Author's note :Nope, don't own Get Backers ….. As I said earlier…… my English is not good and sorry if the characters are a bit off. Please rate and review Thanks in advance Trying my best to keep the chapter long. Again , If 'Ban ' is mention , it is Ban spiritually not physically same goes to Himiko. Sorry I'm not really sure what's Ban's magic besides the evil eye and the 200kg grip so I made them up myself.

_Italic words are thoughts._

Chapter 3 :9.00 am – Sekai Tuigo Part 1

Ban tried his best to stand up but to no avail, he saw his body on top of him. " I think its time for me to lose weight……. Damn… I need a smoke… "

"Don't you dare…"

"Just kidding… just kidding…" Ban smiled. Himiko is philosophically opposed to about smoking. Seeing her downcast expression, he tried to cheer her up. " Hey, don't take it seriously, I promise I won't smoke… frowning makes me skin look old, stop it ! " Ban gave her a reassuring smile.

"My…my … I hate to interrupt this sweet chat of yours but I have no choice." Ban sensed a strong aura in the air. _Kaisha? No , it cant be. It's different this time._

"No, I'm not Kaisha ,Mido Ban, guess again…" the voice was pretty young, not older than 25 years old.

" I don't have mood for guessing game so just shut up and show yourself !" Ban replied dryly a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Patience…. Patience…. just guess , it'll be fun"

"JUST SHOW YOURSELF !" Ban hated it when people play with him.

"Don't spoil my mood Mido Ban… or you will have an ugly scar right across your throat."

_What..?_

The guy stepped forward and Ban saw a golden machete with a big sapphire in the middle just under 'his' own neck ,the man's face shadowed _how did…how did he…_

"Surprised Mido? Do you still want to play with me? By the way, even though I hurt your body, you will not feel any pain…… but your dear Himiko will…." The guy move the machete threateningly across Ban's throat.

"Ok… ok I'll play your dumb stupid game."

"Wait ! I change my mind… how about some hangman……? "

"What the…?!"

"Guess an alphabet wrongly , 1 slash mark on any where I desire, guess the 5 wrong alphabet, its off with the he-"

"Ass hole." Ban charged at the still unknown enemy, shocking him and causing him to make a big mistake- releasing his grip on Himiko. The enemy dodged the charge effortlessly and sent his machete crashing down on Ban , it was a little off but the machete managed to make a bone-deep wound on Ban's ( Himiko 's body ) torso. Ban gave a short loud shout before hitting the floor. _Darn…_

" Ban !" Himiko had not forgotten her lesson today, she muttered a few words in German, hoping that she get the pronunciation correct, and send a blinding flash of light towards the enemy. _Good Job Himiko !_The enemy smiled . And the blinding light hit him.

Himiko let out a sigh of relief." Nice one Himiko ! " Ban called out while hobbling towards her.

"How's your leg? Want me to heal it for you ? " Himiko placed her hands on the wound and mentally knit the wound together.

"Thanks."

"Celebrating so soon?"

"What!?"

A blond young man holding a machete walked towards them.

"YOUR'RE NOT DEAD ? " Himiko remembered the golden machete and asked in bewilderment.

"Fools. Magic has no effect on me. My name is Sekai Tugio . I'm getting bored so let's get over this quickly." Before any one can reply he was behind Ban and Himiko.

-------------------------------------

My most sincere apologies that I've to end like that for this chapter….. but this is part 1 of chapter 3 when I finished part 2 I will joined them together. Plenty of tests and the exams are near so please do check in about 2 weeks later. Once again please remember to review…. Thanks in advance !


End file.
